Alone?
by Ladideath2063
Summary: When you live in a world with no electricity, a collapsed government and everyone fighting for ings will be name is Charlie Matheson. I don't remember much about before the blackout, mainly a protective Uncle in the army and the taste of ice cream. I live in a village with my brother Danny and dad Ben. Life has always been hard for me. Also posted on Wattpad.
1. The Death that Started it All

"Come on Danny." I said looking back at my blond haired little brother as I started walking into the woods about three miles from the village.

"Why did you get me up this early?" He asked tiredness showing in his blue eyes as he followed me into the brush.

"So we could go hunting." I said, then stopped and thought for a second.. "Did you not want to go hunting with me?"

"Yes, but not this early in the morning...sorry Charlie" he said.

"Alright sleepy head... I'll take you back so you can go to bed"I said sadly because I really wanted to go hunting with him.

A few hours later...

*BOOM

*'What was that' I wondered. 'The village' I thought as I started running toward the village, towards Danny...

"DAD!"I yelled when I saw him bleeding out on the ground.

"T-they took him...They took Danny..."he said sadly as I kneeled down next to him.

"What?!" I yelled "Oh god. This is bad." I said glancing at the bullet wound in his side

"Go to Chicago ask for Miles...He can help you get Danny back..."He said choking on his own blood.

"NO! You can't die we-we have to protect Danny you and me remember"I cried, then the life faded from his eyes...

"What are you going to do?" Someone asked as I got up,after taking something off my father's neck.

"I'm going to get my brother back".I said protectively.

"You have to hunt for us that's your-"he tried to say.

"I don't have to do anything for any of you. I only stayed because of Danny,so I'm going to get him back,alone."

"FINE WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS!" he yelled full of anger.

"Good because I am NEVER coming back!" I yelled in his face.

"We don't care about you or Danny so go ahead and get yourself killed." He said probably thinking that I wouldn't really leave.

As I walked back to my house, and put on the pendant that I took from my dad around my neck, I was honestly terrified. 'What would become of me? Would I die?'

"Charlie?" A feminine voice said sounding close to tears, a little while after I entered the house.

"Yes Maggie?" I said sounding exhausted, at least to my ears.

"Let me go with you." she demanded entering my room where I was currently packing.

"No." I spoke without missing a beat. "It's too dangerous."

"You're just a kid Charlie please?" She begged close to tears. I walked towards her

"Maggie you can't come with me...I'm sorry." I said resting my forehead on hers. After a beat I removed it and jumped in my arms sobbing. After she stopped crying and said goodbye I headed toward Chicago.


	2. The Meeting

'I should stop for water' I thought as I crouched down and surveyed my surroundings and listened for water. When I figured out where it was coming from I walked quietly in that direction. When I reached my destination a man who looked about my age had a camp set up by the river with a bow resting at his feet.

"Who are you?"I asked, approaching with my crossbow up and loaded.

"Hey! Don't shoot! I'm not going to hurt you."He said standing up with his hands clearly shown to me.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"My name is Jason and you are? "the man, Jason, asked.

"Before I answer that I need to know one more thing. Are you Militia?

"No. Look." He responded calmly showing me his left wrist. (AN: Was it on the left wrist? I'm not one hundred percent sure..)

"Okay. I'm Charlie." I answered lowering my crossbow and approaching this Jason character.

"Nice to meet you Charlie." He said still standing there calmly sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm just going to get some water" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Ok ,so where are you headed? I'm going to Chicago" he said as if we've know each other for awhile.

"Cool, I don't want to tell you where I'm going." I said stubbornly as I started filling my silver canteen.

"Why not you got some secret to hide?" He asked getting on my nerves.

"Maybe." I answered as I stood up.

"You seem like a woman of many secrets to me," he said.

"I should be going now," I said as I started walking away.

"Maybe we will see each other again someday!" he called hopefully.

"You never know!" I called back and continued walking away...

A few hours later I was looking for a good place to set up camp and came across an airplane in a airfield. 'This seems like a nice place to rest for the night' I thought as I started climbing up into the plane after rearranging the packages.

TIME SKIP

(airplane scene slightly violent)

I was slowly awoken by the sound of voices. "Take her weapons." One said. "I'll tie her up."

At those words I sprang to life and punched the man that talked, because he was the only one I knew the location of. There were more thugs than I was expecting. Two of the four men grabbed my arms and held me back. "Come on sweetheart, relax." One of the men holding me said, trying to get me to stop fighting.

"Let go of me!" I screamed thrashing wildly in their grip. When a thought can to me. 'Jason please be camping nearby.' "Jason!"

"Cover her mouth." The one I punched said standing up.

"Jason! Help! Someone!" I yelled over and over desperately before they covered my mouth. I was still thrashing but it was having no affect on the men that were holding me.

At that moment something entered the plane.

(AN: Who do you think entered? Answer in the comments please! Love you my little Revolutionaries!)


	3. The Hero

At that moment the door to the plane burst open... A dog?!

It was a long haired German Shepherd that broke the door. I didn't have long to admire the dog though because in the next second it growled and attacked the man holding my right arm! With my newly freed arm I punched the man holding my other arm.

The dog was still chewing on the man's arm so I was had to fight off the other three men. 'Blast' I thought 'How can I...' then I saw my knife on the seat not too far away and dashed for it and...failed one of the men tackled me and started punching me in the face while one of the others went to help the man with the dog.

The dog seemingly killed the man and was cornered then the other man who went over there attacked the Shepherd and I heard a *Yelp*.

In a moment of desperation I reached up and grabbed the man's head and twisted. After a second I heard a *snap* and the man fell limp. "Boss!" The man standing waiting for a signal, from the man that was hitting me, yelled. "You're gonna pay for that."

I got my bearings as fast as I could and dashed for my knife and the man chased me. I reached it and unsheathed it and stabbed him. I then ran over to help the dog with the last man.

I killed the man and then collapsed in the nearest seat to me and tried to steady my breathing while watching the dog closely. He approached, and I was terrified of him because I've never seen a dog before, and rested his head in my lap.

I was shocked and was sure my face showed it. "Good boy." I said then reached my hand out to pet him. "I'll call you Buddy. That work?" I asked the dog and in response he nuzzled my hand.

"Let's go Buddy." I said standing up and grabbing my crossbow and quiver then headed out of the plane with my new companion Buddy.


End file.
